


A Howling Good Time

by Kowareta_Tenshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Definitely AU, Gen, Snape is a dick, Wolfstar is hinted, excuse me and my corny self, going to shut up now, i thought it was clever, nothing new there, set at the end of Prisoner of Azkaban, the title is a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowareta_Tenshi/pseuds/Kowareta_Tenshi
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post I saw on Pinterest.  An AU where Remus doesn't leave after being outed as a werewolf and the students of Hogwarts decide to do something about all the nasty Howlers he's getting.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 218





	A Howling Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feliz_Navi_Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feliz_Navi_Stop/gifts).

> Hello there, beauties and gentlebeauties! Here I am with another oneshot, this time for the Harry Potter fandom. This fic is based on this Tumblr post that Feliz_Navi_Stop and I were discussing: https://pin.it/jpd3e7jshigfmt Incidentally, this fic is also a gift for her. Love you, Navi! Enjoy!

A Howling Good Time

“I CANNOT BELIEVE THE HEADMASTER HAS EXPOSED OUR CHILDREN TO A HORRID BEAST LIKE YOU! YOU SHOULD BE PUT DOWN LIKE THE MONGREL YOU ARE!”

Remus sighed as the latest (and cruelest) Howler arrived from yet another furious parent. He’d certainly known that his status as a werewolf wouldn’t be accepted, and he’d expected anger, but it didn’t stop their vitriol from cutting right into his heart. 

From the Gryffindor table, Harry, Hermione, and Ron also sighed.

“It’s just not fair!” said Hermione, eyes glassy.

“I hate this!” said Harry. “I hate the way everyone treats him!”

“If he was really a danger to us,” said Ron, stabbing his eggs viciously, “he would’ve bitten somebody by now!”

“What are we gonna do?” Neville asked.

Unsurprisingly, Hermione had the answer. “Harry, is Hedwig still in the Owlery?”

“She should be. Why?”

“I have an idea...”

/////////////////

Remus sighed in resignation as one of the school owls dropped yet another Howler in front of him. Professor McGonagall squeezed his shoulder sympathetically while Snape looked absolutely delighted. To Lupin’s surprise, when the Howler began yelling its message, it wasn’t another shrieking mother demanding his head.

“YOU’RE THE BEST DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS TEACHER WE’VE EVER HAD!”

There were several voices speaking at the same time, making discerning each speaker quite difficult. In any event, Remus was touched, and he smiled a true smile for the first time in weeks. Snape’s smirk fell from his face, and Professor McGonagall smiled at Professor Lupin encouragingly.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville exchanged pleased expressions and secret high fives. 

“Was that you lot?”

Seamus and Dean were looking at them curiously.

“Er, yes,” said Harry.

“We want in.”

“Hey!” said Fred indignantly.

“No fair!” said George.

“What?” asked Ron.

“Don’t leave us out!”

“We wanna help, too!”

By the end of breakfast, the entire Gryffindor table was eagerly thinking about the messages they wanted to send Professor Lupin.

///////////

Remus was happily surprised to receive more Howlers with cheerful and positive messages throughout the week.

“WE LOVE YOU!”

“YOU'RE MY FAVORITE TEACHER!”

“I ALWAYS LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR LESSONS!”

“DON'T LET THOSE BLOODY GITS GET TO YOU!”

“YOU'RE AN INSPIRATION!”

“YOUR BOGGART LESSON IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE MEMORIES!” (Snape’s expression soured considerably at this compliment)

“YOU'RE AN EXCELLENT ROLE MODEL!”

As the week progressed, several Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students also joined in, as well as, to Harry’s surprise, some Slytherin students. 

“I FIND YOUR LESSONS QUITE ENTERTAINING!”

“YOU'RE SO COOL, PROFESSOR LUPIN!”

“I WISH I COULD BE AS BRILLIANT A TEACHER AS YOU WHEN I'M GROWN!”

“PEOPLE HATE CAUSE THEY AIN'T!”

“ANYONE SAYING MEAN THINGS ABOUT YOU MUST HAVE WRACKSPURTS IN THEIR BRAINS!”

“YOU'RE THE BEST!”

“DON'T LISTEN TO THE LIES OF JEALOUS JERKS!”

“PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!”

“HOGWARTS WOULDN'T BE THE SAME WITHOUT YOU, PROFESSOR!”

///////////

Despite Snape’s complaints, Dumbledore allowed the Howlers (now accompanied by large boxes of Honeyduke’s chocolate, books, and tea blends known to ease joint pain, among numerous other gifts) to continue. That is, until one Howler accompanied by chocolate and a large bouquet of flowers shouted, “YOU HAVE A CUTE ASS! 10/10 WOULD BANG!”

Remus turned bright red and ducked his head, fist shoved into his mouth to stifle his laughter. None of the students had any such compunction, and they laughed loudly. Harry in particular enjoyed the nauseated look on Snape’s face. He no doubt recognized the voice on this particular Howler and was even dourer at having the fact that Sirius was a free man rubbed in his face. 

At the dinner feast that evening, Professor McGonagall announced that the complimentary Howlers would no longer be permitted. She did, however, offer a compromise an enchanted cabinet that would allow students to place notes and gifts inside and send them to the recipient’s office by tapping their wand against the bronze dragon on the cabinet door and saying the professor’s name. Dobby was put in charge of checking any mail or parcels coming for Professor Lupin to ensure that everything was safe for him.

The student body all cheered as one when, at the End of Term feast, Professor Dumbledore announced that Professor Lupin would be returning in September to continue teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.


End file.
